Albert Thaddeus Simmons (Earth-70709)
History Early Life Albert was born to two parents. His father once served in World War II and his mother worked in the same World War as his father as a medic. His father met his mother in a mission in Berlin, which they became friends, and finally got married, and then Albert was born in Texas. Albert lived in a house that his father bought right after his marriage with his mother. Albert was always impressed and excited about his father's stories in World War II, along with his mother's stories. This made Albert develop a seemingly proud feeling about his parents. He always played with other children near his house that have parents originated from World War II too, like his parents, which means Thad and the other children always play war games alike. However, Thad doesn't really do good at school because most of his time, he spent times playing war games, which his father "criticized" although he's proud of his father's legacy as a soldier. Teenage Times In teenage times, Albert exhibited his father's seriousness and kindness while also maintaining a non-arrogant manner. In school, Albert's known for his unique nature of "military", which made him being accepted in the school's sports team. However, in high school, not all of Albert's grades are good. However, Albert's sport and social science scores are impressive. Thad was also known to be "completely" neutral in his school and never provoked a trouble. Thad himself once said in his high school that he came there not for problem, just for studies. Entering the US Army After Thad's graduation and success in both high school, college, and now, work, Thad entered and enlisted the United States Army in his middle ages. Before he joined the US Army, Thad worked as a carpenter and a cook. However, Thad decided that those works are "not suitable" for him due to the fact that he is much "better" than that. At first sight when Thad entered the army, his look was already impressive. Muscular, looking serious, with what seemed to be a real war-like face, this made Thaddeus already feared among the ranks. He rose quickly in the US Army, until he got the rank of Captain. Thaddeus always participates in at least 5 operations in a week while the other times that he had is spent for even more training to perfection until his human body is at peak levels. Not just that, Thad was also known in the Army for his "resilience" to anything, even pain. Thad was also a man of a few words, making him quite a good Captain and leader for some squads in the Army. And also, nearly all of the operations that Thad led, was always successful. Atomic Experiment However, at one point, Albert was injured during a mission during an operation, again, led by him in Vietnam. When he and his squad was searching for terrorists and rebels in the jungles of Vietnam, a combined sudden strike from the searched terrorists and rebels decimated Albert's group. Albert and his squad tried their best to hold and kill the attackers, but neverthless, all of Albert's squad members are dead by the attackers at the same time the attackers are dead, mostly because of Thaddeus. Thaddeus was left with an injured body all over. Until then, he was left away in the jungle for at least 1 day until the US Army picked him up through an Apache Helicopter. Thaddeus was then sent to a military base near Thad's old military base where he became a Captain. Thad questioned why is he sent there. The senders doesn't answer anything to Thad, but one of them said, "Just wait." Then, Thad's waiting is "worth it", but although things doesn't really scare Thad, this thing may scare him, Thad was sent to a facility, seemed to be full of nuclear and atomic experiments along with scientists with hazmat suits. There, he unexpectedly met the president of the USA itself. Thad then tried to get up and give a salute to the president and apologized that his last mission wasn't really good. However, the president forgave him for that, and straightly said that he and the government had chosen Thad for an experiment. Thad questioned what kind of experiment it is. The president replied words that makes Thad's expression mixed up between must he get afraid or happy: The experiment of creating some kind of "new line" of super-soldiers, fused with atomic power, to make one soldier fight like a batallion. Thad then gets confused and thinks about how will the experiment go. The president told Albert that the reason he chose him is because out of all candidates, he's the best one because his hardened nature. Thad gets proud because of it, but at the same time, confused. The president then re-called to Thad that "another thing like this" also happened in the USA, which is a "sudden spike" of a "super-hero" named "Omni-Man". Thad gets hard to believe it, but neverthless, he accepted the experiment, and the experiment goes on inside a tube filled with nuclear or atomic radiation, coupled with some weird liquids that Thad doesn't know. Halfway across the experiment, suddenly, a "spike" happened, which is that Thad suddenly gets an "accidental mutation". The president and the scientists there gets surprised because of that. They witnessed that Thad's body became larger and his combat wounds that once he received is healed, but suddenly, shortly after that, he is "dead". The president then gives an honor to the "dead" Thaddeus and orders to cancel the experiment. However, after the honor, suddenly, Thad woke up again and suddenly his body "absorbed" the nuclear and atomic radiation and the weird liquids that are used to experiment on him, until the tank is empty, and suddenly, after all of that happened, Thad's body became very large, and his skin becomes red and his eyes are yellow. Thad was then suddenly knocked unconscious. The president then approached the unconscious Albert with some of the scientists. The president then ordered the hazmat crew to bring Albert's body to a research facility. However, suddenly some of the president's bodyguard then attacked the president, revealing themselves as undercover terrorists. The president was protected by his remaining loyal soldiers, but to no avail, nearly all of them are dead. When the leader of the undercover terrorists approached to shoot the president, suddenly, the red and large Thaddeus woke up and unexpectedly fired a laser/heat vision out of his eyes to the terrorist leader, killing him. Then, Thaddeus, with no words, only saying, "Let's get going", smashed and crushed all the terrorists with his new found abilities until it is done. Then, after it's done, Thaddeus faced the president that's facing away from Thad because of his radiation that he emits, gave a salute to him. The president, then gave a smile to Thaddeus and later on, with a hazmat suit, the president gave 8 medals to Albert, which makes him proud, so does his parents, which are still alive. During these times, Albert was called as "Red Hulk" when he was serving in the military. He was sent to the deadliest operations the US Army can ever have, where he was very effective while his surrounding squad must wear a protective bulletproof hazmat suit to prevent radiation from Albert. Superhuman Service Agency Later on, Thaddeus still resumed his work as a "special" soldier for the US Army. And one day, he relaxed in a new home that the government specially gave to him. And Simmons thought about what the president said once about this "Omni-Man". And Thad turned on the TV, and right at the first channel that he saw, he saw a fight between what "allegedly shown and named" as Omni-Man, fighting a super-villain called Abomination in Heathrow airport, UK. Thad then gets surprised and said, "I should've listened to the president... And... Nevermind... He didn't send me there! I could've helped him!" But Thad was too "amazed" by the battle he couldn't leave his chair. And after that, Albert then shouted in "insane laugh" after he saw the Omni-Man won against Abomination. And shortly after Nolan Kent/Omni-Man's victory over Abomination, the government and some Meta-Humans/super-humans in the world formed an organization called 'Superhuman Service Agency (SSA). '''Among the Meta-Humans participated in the formage with the world government, Albert was present, but he was seated in a specialized anti-radiation seat for him. The SSA's objective is to combat growing threats around the world, including super-villains alikes, that military or a single super-human can face. With no rushes, Albert immediately was recruited into the SSA, and he quickly accepted it. Albert was one of the earliest members of the first SSA. And Albert was chosen because his experience as a soldier and veteran, along with unique powers, makes him a perfect addition. Investigating the N-Zone Incident With some of the other SSA members, along with the team leader, Omni-Man, Red Hulk and some other SSA members were "sent" by the government to investigate an incident in a special project base, where once, the base was used to investigate an "alternate plane" of reality called the "N-Zone" or known as the Negative Zone. Unknowingly, that incident "accidentally" formed a "super-hero" team named 'Fantastic Four, 'and the base was now used as a headquarter by the F4 and named The N-Base. Thad was chosen to be in the small squad of SSA members to investigate the base because Albert's radiation absorpment, which can be effective if there are high amounts of radiation there, along with his hardened experience. F4 Read it here at F4 part. Powers and Abilities As Albert Thaddeus Simmons In his human form, Albert possesses no super-powers. However, he has peak human attributes due to his intense training, and is an expert combatant due to his training in the US Army close combat. Thaddeus is also an expert at weapons, especially heavy machine guns and knives. And not just that, Albert has a "tactical" mind that allows him to actually "scan" battle situations quickly. These abilities still survived until Albert's transformation to Red Hulk. As Red Hulk After his experimentation that went on "wrong enough that it is catastrophic", Albert possesses a huge red body along with yellow eyes. In this "Red Hulk" form, Albert cannot transform back to his human form, which means that this form is permanent. This "Red Hulk" body also makes Albert himself generates medium amount of radiation through out his body surroundings, but now, it makes no problem because his SSA friends are resistant to radiation harms. In short, because of the nuclear/atomic experimentation on Albert, he is a Meta-Human and gained these powers: *'Superhuman Strength: 'Albert is able to lift objects that weigh 150 tons. Through his energy absorption ability, he can lift up to 480 tons, which is beyond those of Omni-Man. In "default" without his energy absorption, Albert can lift maximumly up to 250 tons. With this, Thaddeus is able to fling off things easily while punching through things with no difficulty. He can break a super-heavy experimental-armored tank with only some punches, ripping off a door made to withstand a nuclear blast twice the strength of the Hiroshima and Nagasaki atomic bomb, and easily cracking a steel ground with only one "smash". When Albert was training in both the SSA and military in this Red Hulk form, both the records and strength measuring of both sides said that Red Hulk's punches are like, thrice the strength of the strongest nuclear bomb ever made. This easily makes him the real power-house of the SSA. Another member, Colossus, if Red Hulk is not using his energy absorption ability, is near Red Hulk's levels, but still "noticed to be far". *'Superhuman Durability: 'Albert also gained super-human durability in his Red Hulk form because the fact that the atomic substances mutated his body, not just growing it in sizes, but also makes all of his body more durable and dense. This makes Albert can survive most damages that can kill a normal human. With this, he's able to survive a nuclear bomb, even absorbing it with his powers, survive a strike from a full-speed train that "runs" with full momentum, and others. Weirdly, he isn't as durable as other SSA member mentioned above, Colossus. *'Superhuman Stamina: 'The "atomic" nature of Red Hulk's body greatly reduces the fatigue toxins his body produced during physical activities, pro-longing Red Hulk's physical activities without tiring. Further stamina can be "produced" through energy absorption ability of his, which can make him tireless. *'Superhuman Speed: 'Although big, Red Hulk is fast enough to run than normal humans. However, due to his size again, he's still a little slow. But still, Rulk is still fast enough to catch up with a full-speed Humvee. *'Energy Absorption: 'The ability that probably all Red Hulk in Marvel comics have. With this, Thaddeus is able to absorp any kinds of energy that is directed to him. Some examples of these energies are plasma, laser, fire, and others. Unlike the mainstream Red Hulk of Marvel comics, there are no limits of Albert's energy absorption. However, until his strength is multiplied until he can lift up to 480 tons, "nothing" will happen, but the remaining stored energy will be "redirected" as a more powerful heat vision ability of his, as well as fire blasts. However, unbelievably, Red Hulk, instead of being empowered when absorbing Cinder's fires, gets drastically weakened due to the "unnatural" and "imbalanced" nature of Cinder's flames. *'Self-Sustenance: 'Due to Red Hulk's "atomic" body, he requires no food, air/oxygen to breathe, or water to survive. Uniquely, this also makes Red Hulk able to survive under water without requiring the things that a normal human needs to survive. *'Fire Blasts: 'Unlike mainstream Red Hulk, this Thaddeus is able to fire flames out of his hands as a form of "limited pyrokinesis", but he can't control fire completely. The fires blasted out are also induced with atomic energy, making it very painful if someone's hit by it. Thaddeus can also fire a concentrated fire-ball as an alternate fire to his flame stream. This fire-ball can obliterate a wall made of titanium easily, but cannot break things harder than that. WIth his energy absorption ability, Rulk can produce a stronger version of both of these attacks. *'Heat Vision: 'This is akin to those of DC comics' Superman, but more concentrated and more like a laser. This ability is the first ability Thaddeus used in the Rulk form. The "default" level of this heat vision can already melt steel and diamonds, but cannot melt things harder than that. If charged with his energy absorption, this ability can "punch" through holes in materials harder than diamond or steel. *'Healing Factor: 'Thaddeus also has an advanced healing due to his "atomic" Rulk body nature. This allows Rulk to heal faster than normal humans can. However, this healing factor is not as fast as those of Wolverine or the green Hulk from mainstream Marvel comics. But, with energy absorption, this healing factor is faster than his ordinary "uncharged" version. Trivia *This Red Hulk's real name is an amalgamation of Image comics' Spawn ('Albert Simmons) 'and the mainstream Marvel comics Red Hulk ('Thaddeus '''Ross). **Interestingly, both Al Simmons of Image and Thaddeus Ross of Marvel served in the military in their respective universes. And this Albert Thaddeus Simmons served in the military, like Al Simmons (Spawn) and mainstream Thaddeus Ross (Red Hulk). **Both had also encountered some kind of "life and dead" moment in their lives, Albert Simmons being resurrected as Spawn and Red Hulk got resurrected and became a mix of Ghost Rider and Venom. **Both are also known to have "counter" versions of them. Albert Simmons being Anti-Spawn and Red Hulk being the green Hulk. **This Red Hulk (Albert Thaddeus Simmons) was also once nicknamed as "Spawn" during his military days, referencing to Albert Simmons AKA Spawn himself. *The idea of Red Hulk's heat vision and fire blasts came from the fact of this question: "Why can't Red Hulk channel his energy absorption ability to something else?" And the answer is heat vision and fire blasts due to the fact that Rulk is associated with heated things, so a heat vision and fire blast can do the "job". *Unlike the mainstream green Hulk, when Albert Thaddeus Simmons was transformed to Red Hulk, the "real" green Hulk hasn't exist yet. Category:Heroes Category:Single Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Males Category:Inspired by Marvel Category:Inspired by Image Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Energy Absorption Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Expert Combatant Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Fire Blasts Category:Heat Vision Category:Healing Factor Category:Weapons Experts Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Under Water Survival Category:Adult Heroes